The Mix-Up
by LovePeppermint
Summary: Two families, one mistake. Two boys were mixed up at birth and went to he wrong family. Now that fate has brought them together once again, what will happen to them and their families! And what will the friends say? To follow the lives of the mix-ups... Click on this fic. DUN DUN DUN.


Hello! So I'm here with yet another fanfic. Maybe you're thinking that I should focus on one at a time but meh, I function better when I have many story's at once... Keeps my flow going you know :) Anyways... You might be a little confused right about now... Obviously I had to move a birthday in order for this fic to function... Sorry to all astrology geeks who might get annoyed by this (I feel you).

**Warning! I moved Sasuke's birthday to Naruto's **(lol is that even something to warn about?)

Disclaimer... Naruto ish not mine :P

* * *

Naruto leaned his head on the cool car window. It was January but in spite of that warm inside of the car. The warmth in the car combined with the fact that he had been sitting still for so long was making him feel sleepy. He lazily turned his eyes towards his older brother Itachi, who was seated by the window on the right side of the car making the seat between them empty. Their parents Fugaku and Mikoto were sitting in the front. Naruto looked back out. It was always so quiet when they were all gathered like this. The radio wasn't even on. Naruto and his family were moving back to their home town Konoha. It was apparently really nice, Naruto had even lived there for a couple of years but didn't remember any of it. To him it just felt like he was leaving the world he knew behind and moved to an entirely new place. He wasn't sad about it though, on the contrary, he was excited. He loved investigating new places and finding new adventures. And it wasn't like he was leaving much behind. He still had his family. He didn't leave behind many friends either. Despite bearing the prestigious name of Uchiha, Naruto had been mocked at his previous school. It had been a private school for the rich and the clever. They thought that Naruto was stupid amongst the stupid. And that, was the worst thing that could happen toan Uchiha. He hoped that things would turn out better this time around... Apparently people in Konoha tended to be kind.

Itachi glanced at his brother. He could tell that he was worried. It had always been easy to read his emotions on his face. He was a straightforward kid like that. It was refreshing because the rest of the family always seemed to carry a poker face, himself included. Itachi nudged Naruto's shoulder and he turned around. Itachi smiled faintly as he pulled up the corners of Naruto's mouth with his fingers. It was a silent way of saying 'Smile, little brother". Naruto's eyes quickly lit up and he returned the smile. Satisfied with that, Itachi leaned back into his seat. The two siblings weren't eager to break the silence that had lasted for so long. They were almost at their destination now. Naked trees were surrounding the car as they crossed the border into the city. Naruto smiled. It almost felt like it was a hidden town. A secret hidden by the trees.

…

Naruto looked at his new house. It looked more traditional than their last one, it had been a minimalistic style. This change was due to his mother's wishes to live in a house with a more Victorian aesthetic to it. Naruto liked the new house more as well because it felt more homey than their old one. When he had gotten to his room he unpacked his clothes and some knick knacks. Naruto traced his hand over the curved wooden headboard of his bed. It felt cool and smooth. He took off his clothes and slipped under the covers. The hour was and he was tired after the long drive. He thought it was fascinating that he could get so tired from it, all he had done was sit down for hours. How could he be tired from sitting?

…

It was time for Naruto's first day of school. The uniform was a charcoal grey colour. Naruto sighed at his reflection in the mirror. His hair didn't look right. It never looked right. He ruffled it a bit only to notice that it didn't change much. He frowned. He splashed some water onto his hair and tried to make it slicked. It started to look a little bit like something had died up there. He cursed under his breath and dried it with a towel. Now it had returned to it's usual messy look. Why couldn't he have black, tameable hair like the rest of his family? Naruto glared at his reflection. An Uchiha was supposed to look polished but he looked the opposite. Naruto inwardly cried out in frustration. His father always looked so disappointed in him so Naruto wanted to make him proud. Especially now that it was a new start in a new town. The chances of that happening were looking bleak. After fastening his bangs with a couple of hairpins in order to steer his hair away from his face Naruto sullenly went out of his room. Itachi was waiting for him downstairs, he had offered to drive Naruto on his first day in his new school. That had earned a disdainful scowl from their father because 'the chauffeur could do it, and Itachi should waste his time like that'. That didn't bother Itachi though, he was 21 already and didn't need his father approval.

"Why are you sulking? Weren't you looking forward to this day? " Itachi asked as he began driving. Naruto sighed and hugged his black backpack. He had always wanted an orange one but his father found the colour orange unbefitting of an Uchiha.

"Will they like me?" Naruto quietly asked his brother. Itachi showed a hint of a smile.

"Of course they will. They would be foolish not too" He reassuringly said. Naruto smiled. His older brother was the only one who was there for him.

…

"Mom... MOM! Let go of me dammit!" A black haired teen tried to free himself from his mother's strong grip. The red haired woman, Kushina, squeezed him tigher.

"Just a little longer Sasuke" She laughingly said. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not a child dammit!" Sasuke grumbled angrily. "And what are you standing there for smiling like an idiot? I'm going to be late" Sasuke glared at his blond blue eyed father Minato. His father, who laughed at the scene. Minato knew that Kushina always went a bit over the top. That was a part of her charm. Sasuke sighed. His parents were hopeless. It was almost like they wanted him to be late. Nevertheless he hugged his mom back and patted her back. When he was finally allowed to go he quickly rushed to his car and drove away. Mornings were always so hectic in his house. After a 10 minute drive Sasuke had arrived at the school's parking lot. He may have speeded a bit. He looked at his wrist watch. Good, he still had time. Without wasting any more time in his car Sasuke headed towards the school building. He braced himself to be jumped by his fans. Because he knew they would be extra energetic because it was the first day after the winter break. After a couple of weeks of being lazy they were always over stimulated when they came back.

As expected, when Sasuke entered the classroom he was quickly surrounded. It was Karin, Ino, Sakura. They were the pushiest of the girls. He didn't even get why Karin was after him. They were cousins, it was a bit weird. His friends, as a contrast to his fans, weren't the types that were energetic and hyper. Which was good, because Sasuke wasn't either. He nodded to one of them, Shikamaru, before taking a seat next to him. Shikamaru had been foreseeing enough to save him one. If he hadn't Sasuke would for sure have ended up sitting in a sea of fangirls. It's not that Sasuke didn't like girls, he just had a slight problem with his fans. They were obsessed and it was annoying. It wouldn't be a problem if they spoke to him normally instead of screaming, squealing while pushing each other away.

"Good morning punks" Their homeroom teacher Jiraya greeted as he entered the classroom. The noise mostly died down.

"So today school starts again. You must be thrilled, but I'm not. I would rather sit at a nice ba-" The door suddenly burst open.

"Sorry for being la- oooOOOHF" Naruto stumbled on his own feet due to his rushing and fell flat to the floor. The teens blinked. What had just happened and who was that? Jiraya looked as if there was something he tried to remember. Naruto stared at the dark wooden floor just centimetres below his face. He gulped. This was not how it was supposed to happen. First, he had been delayed because an old lady crossed the road, and she had apparently been at the hardware store because she dropped some nails on the ground causing Itachi to get a flat tire. This meant that Naruto had to run to the school and since he had barely moved here he took a wrong turn once and had to ask for direction and now he had made the worst entrance possible. He clenched his eyes shut. He needed to calm down. This was not something he couldn't overcome. But he had tripped. And Uchiha simply did not trip. Not under _any_ circumstances.

"You must be the new kid" Jiraya said as he finally remembered that he was going to have one of those. Jiraya initially thought Tsunade had been joking when she told him a new students was coming because new students were so rare, but here was the living evidence that she had been serious. Naruto pulled himself to a standing position. "Go sit over there," Jiraya ordered as he gestured to an empty seat. Naruto hesitatingly made his way there. He tried to avoid the looks he received. Jiraya cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this new friend here is Naruto... And that, is all. I'm going" Jiraya said as he took his bag and left. His students dropped a sweat. They didn't understand why he was a teacher in the first place if he always left like that. He had been like that all of last semester. Naruto sat down at his desk. Nobody had said anything and why did the teacher suddenly leave? This place was weird, weird, weird!

"Dude, that was lame" A brunet to his right said. Naruto looked at him. "Name's Inuzuka Kiba" He said with a grin and offered his hand. Naruto smiled at the gesture and shook his hand.

"I'm Uchiha Naruto" He introduced himself. This was actually not going badly.

"UCHIHA?!" Naruto jumped when he heard a piercing yell from the other side of the classroom. He looked to find the source and noticed that all of the girls were staring at him. All of them. Feeling really self conscious and uncomfortable he shifted slightly in his seat. He had thought that he would get some kind of reaction to his name, but that was _quite some reaction_. A pink haired girl and a blonde haired one came to him.

"Are you really an Uchiha?" The blonde asked him sceptically. Naruto laughed slightly. It wasn't the first time he got that one. He was probably the first blond with blue eyes in the family's history.

"Yes" He answered her. She exchanged looks with the pink haired girl. They whispered something to each other secretively. Naruto couldn't help but wonder about what.

Meanwhile, Sasuke felt relieved that the attention was for once not directed at him. But there was something about Naruto... Sasuke put that thought in the back of his head and put on his headphones. Since he had nothing better to do he decided to read a book. Without further ado he picked up Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. The Harry Potter series had always been his favourite and he had felt it was time to reread it again.

…

"Did you have a nice day?" Kushina asked Sasuke when he came. He smiled.

"It was actually great. We had a new kid in class so all attention was on him and my fans left me alone for once" Sasuke sat down at their maroon sofa contentedly. Kushina frowned.

"That's nothing to smile about! How could their ignore this beautiful son of mine?" She teased and pinched Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke grimaced in pain.

"That hurt dammit" He moped. She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Could you go to the store and buy some eggs? I need them for dinner." She asked with a puppy face. Sasuke chuckled at his mother's antics.

"Sure" He said and stood up again. He decided to walk instead of taking the car. It wasn't that far away anyways. He was in such a good mood. Amazing what a change not being surrounded by fan girls for a day did. No migraine, no irritation. He hoped things would stay that way. They had seemed pretty excited about the kid being an Uchiha or whatever. To Sasuke he just seemed like a klutz. If Sasuke was lucky they would leave him alone and pester him instead. He quickly arrived at the shop and bought a carton of eggs. On his way back he wondered what his mother would cook. She was a bit of a wild card in the kitchen. Sometimes she made the dish perfectly, but sometimes her cooking was truly appalling. He got a cold sweat just thinking about it. As he was deep in thought, Sasuke was surprised when somebody ran into him. Unable to keep his footing he fell to the ground.

"Owww" Sasuke looked at the source of the sound. It was Naruto, the new kid, the Uchiha. He was covered in eggs.

"Sorry!" Naruto quickly apologized as he regained his senses. "I wasn't looking where I was going and..." Naruto stopped when Sasuke suddenly chuckled.

"You're covered in eggs!" He laughed. Naruto frowned. He hadn't noticed because he hurried to apologize. He looked down at his clothes.

"Ewww" He whined with a sad grimace. Sasuke chuckled slightly.

"You have eggshell in your hair" Sasuke said and removed it. Naruto sighed at his state.

"I have _eggs_ in my hair... Isn't that worse?" He muttered. Sasuke looked him over.

"Do you live far away?" Sasuke wanted to know because it wouldn't be so bad to walk home eggy then. Naruto sighed sadly.

"I don't know" He said. "I can't find my house" Naruto added softly. It was embarrassing. Sasuke was surprised.

"How old are you, three? Sasuke teased. Naruto frowned.

"No" Naruto pouted. "But I only moved here a few days ago and my sense of direction is really bad." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"What's the address?" He asked. Naruto told him what it was. Sasuke frowned. It was a bit far away.

"Let me go get my car, I live close by" Sasuke offered. Naruto quickly flailed his arms to refuse the offer.

"No it's alright! I don't want to inconvenience you... I'll just call a taxi." Naruto smiled lightly and stood up. "Oh, before I forget... Here" Naruto said and handed Sasuke some money. "To compensate for the eggs I ruined" Naruto explained. Sasuke looked at the money.

"Keep it, it's only eggs" Sasuke said. Naruto stubbornly shook his head. It would be rude of him to walk away without compensating.

"I insist." Naruto urged and shoved the money in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke sighed. This kid was weird, making such a big deal out of some eggs. Shouldn't he worry more about his egg covered uniform? Sasuke noticed that Naruto was fidgeting with his hands. He didn't have gloves on. And it was winter. The taxi service in Konoha wasn't exactly top speed.

"Fine, I'll take the money if you let me drive you. Then we're even" Sasuke decided. Naruto let out a sigh that formed a little cloud momentarily.

"Alright then" He finally agreed. And with that the two boys walked the short distance to Sasuke's house. Naruto gave it a peek before entering the car. The house looked really warm. And bright. Naruto subconsciously made a sad smile when thinking about the dreary coldness of his house. Sasuke, perceptive as he was, noticed this but dismissed it. Meanwhile, Naruto was figuring out how he would explain at home why he was covered in eggs. He frustratedly pulled his hand through his hair and sighed.

"What brought you to Konoha?" Sasuke asked in an attempt at small talk.

"My parents wanted to move, I guess. We used to live here when I was little as well." Naruto informed him. Sasuke nodded in understanding.

"You'll find that the pace here is pretty slow" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"I don't mind" He smiled. It had been a while since he was able to have a decent conversation with classmates.

"Good, I guess. We're here by the way" Sasuke said and stopped the car." Naruto found himself a bit disappointed that they had to part so soon. They hadn't even talked about any fun stuff yet.

"Well... I'll se you tomorrow then!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Naruto's smile was contagious.

"Sure" Sasuke said and waved goodbye slightly. Naruto waved with enthusiasm before disappearing into his house. Sasuke drove off. It was time to buy some more eggs.

* * *

So this was the first chapter, boring as they usually are... Ok, ok maybe it was kind of funny. Um... My point is, review~~! Thank you for reading! :D

LovePeppermint


End file.
